


First “I love you”

by NiennorNight (Niennor_Night)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BookSpoilers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/pseuds/NiennorNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short oneshot set after CoG, but not too far from it. Alec 's first "I love you" to Magnus. "How-it-could-have-happened"</p><p>*COG SPOILERS*</p><p>[Set after Max’s death]</p>
            </blockquote>





	First “I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters

 Magnus woke up in the middle of the night. For a moment he wondered what was it that woke him up, but then he heard him. Alec was having a nightmare, turning restlessly and muttering in his sleep.

“No, no, no… Max…”

Magnus’ eyes widened a bit, and he immediately wrapped his arms around the boy, shaking him gently. “Alec, Alec wake up…”

The Nephilim opened his eyes, staring in the half-darkness, not really seeing, breathing heavily.

Magnus held him closer, whispering soothing words, trying to calm him down. “Shh… Darling, it’s okay, everything’s okay Angel, it’s just a nightmare, calm down.” He rubbed soothing circles to his back until Alec managed to relax a little.

“Magnus…” he whispered, clutching at the Warlock’s shirt like a lifeline.

“I’m here sweetheart… I’m here, it’s okay…” he soothed running a hand through the boy’s unruly hair.

“Thank you…” Alec muttered and Magnus kissed his temple softly.

“No need to thank me Angel…”he whispered and pulled him gently down, so Alec’s head was on his chest. The Nephilim wrapped his arms around his waist and Magnus told him, “Do you want to go back to sleep? It’s too early…”

“Yes…” Alec said, feeling calmer, listening to the Warlock’s steady heartbeat. “Magnus…?”

“Yes Darling?”

“I love you…” he breathed, his voice a low whisper, his eyes closing.

Magnus’ fingers froze on the boy’s hair as he looked at him stunned. “You… you what?” he asked, but the Shadowhunter was already fast asleep. “I love you too Sayang…” The older man kissed his hair softly and whispered in his ear, before pulling him closer and falling asleep too with a smile on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> According to google translation, “Sayang” means “darling/beloved” in Indonesian.
> 
> I'm sorry it's so short!!!


End file.
